tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Niko
Niko ist ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of Berseria. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Niko ist ein junges Mädchen aus Aball, einem friedlich gelegenen Dorf auf Ostgand. Sie ist die Kindheitsfreundin von Velvet Crowe und vermutlich etwa in ihrem Alter. Im Gegensatz zu Velvet ist sie stark an der romantischen Liebe und Jungen interessiert und meint, dass ein Mädchen sich um sein Äußeres zu kümmern hat. Niko ist die Besitzerin von Orthie und Russ, zwei eher feigen Hunden, die aber sehr an ihr hängen. Die beiden werden im Verlauf der Hauptgeschichte zu dem Therion Orthrus und von den Helden nach Titania mitgenommen. Tales of Zestiria Prolog Velvet begegnet Niko in Aball, nachdem sie von ihrer Stachelschweinjagd zurückkehrte. Da Arthur auswärts etwas zu erledigen hatte, wollte Velvet allein auf Jagd gehen, was ihm missfiel, doch sie tat es trotz allem und wurde von Dämonen angegriffen, vor denen Arthur sie letztendlich bewahrt hat. Dennoch kehrt sie erfolgreich nach Aball zurück und wird von Niko begrüßt, die feststellt, dass sie auf der Jagd gewesen war und sie sich sicherlich in Velvet verlieben würde, wenn sie ein Junge wäre, da sie Geld ins Haus bringt. Velvet entgegnet lachend, dass sie glücklicherweise ein Mädchen sei, und Niko deutet an, dass sie sich deshalb mehr um ihr Äußeres kümmern sollte, woraufhin Velvet verlegen entgegnet, dass sie ihren Kamm zerbrochen hat. Niko meint, dass sie sich deshalb einen neuen besorgen soll, und macht sie auf einen aufmerksam, der beim Händler ausliegt. Sie spricht den Händler an und bittet ihn um einen Schnäppchenpreis für den Kamm, sodass dieser sich zunächst zu ihnen begibt und er Velvet berichten muss, dass die Medizin für Laphicet Crowe noch nicht angekommen ist, was Arthur bereits berichtet hatte. Auch kann er den Preis nicht voraussagen, sobald sie da ist, da die Lieferung wegen der Dämonenpest brachliegt. Niko ist sehr wütend darüber, dass Midgand es offenbar nicht hinbekommt, die Dämonenpest unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, wendet sich aber besorgt an Velvet und will von ihr wissen, dass sie in Aball sicher seien, da ihr Schwager schließlich ein Exorzist ist, was Velvet bestätigt. Der Händler ist jedoch nicht überzeugt, da Arthur seine rechte Hand nicht mehr benutzen kann, die nicht einmal seine Frau und sein ungeborenes Kind beschützen konnte. Aufgebracht entfernt Velvet sich und Niko, die ihren Missmut bemerkte, scheltet den Händler, ehe sie ihr folgt. Niko erinnert sie daran, dass sie ihr beibringen wollte, wie man diese besondere Quiche macht, und Velvet ist irrititiert, dass sie es offenbar ernst gemeint hatte, dass sie ein Auge auf den Tierarztlehrling geworfen hatte, für den sie die Quiche machen will. Velvet erinnert Niko, dass ihre Familie nicht sonderlich angetan davon ist, dass sie sich mit dem Lehrling trifft, aber Niko meint, dass nur ihre eigenen Gefühle wichtig seien und nicht die von anderen, worauf Velvet heiter reagiert und scherzt, dass sie sich gewiss in Niko verlieben würde, wenn sie ein Junge wäre, was Niko begeistert bestätigt. In der Scharlachroten Nacht wird Niko wie die meisten anderen Bewohner von Aball auch von der Bosheit der Dämonenpest befallen und in einen "Blutwolf" verwandelt, der Velvet beim Schrein der Ruhe attackiert. Wie die übrigen Einwohner auch wird Niko von Velvet verschlungen, die kurz zuvor nach dem Sturz in den Schlund des Schreins in einen Therion verwandelt worden war. Hauptgeschichte Drei Jahre später, auf der Suche nach den übrigen Therions, die die Helden von den Erdenpulspunkten trennen wollen, um so Innominat zu schwächen, führt es sie erneut nach Ostgand. Die Helden erfahren hier von einigen Einwohnern in Taliesin, dass Niko regelmäßig vorbeikommt, um ihre selbstgemachten Speisen zu verkaufen. Velvet ist entsetzt von den Neuigkeiten, da sie glaubte, dass sie die Einwohner Aballs vor drei Jahren ausnahmslos alle getötet hätte, und sie will sich selbst überzeugen. Tatsächlich begegnen die Helden im Morganawald Niko, die gerade von einem Dämon angegriffen wird. Die Helden eilen ihr zur Hilfe und bekämpfen den Dämon "Xeno Gottesanbeter". Danach stellt Niko erfreut fest, dass Velvet zurückgekehrt ist und sie sich gefragt hat, wo sie bleibt, seit sie vor drei Jahren einfach verschwunden ist. Niko ist nie aus Aball weggezogen, obwohl sie in Taliesin Karriere hätte machen können, um auf Velvets Rückkehr zu warten. Sie war sich sicher, dass Velvet nicht von einem Dämonen verschlungen worden war, wie alle anderen behaupten, und fällt ihr in die Arme, obwohl Velvet sie zuvor noch mit ihrem Schwert bedrohte, da sie sie für eine Täuschung hielt. Niko eilt danach zurück nach Aball, um allen die Neuigkeit zu berichten, und die Helden folgen ihr. In Aball wird Velvet von den Dorfbewohnern begrüßt und gesteht ihnen, dass sie gedacht hatte, dass das gesamte Dorf ausgelöscht worden war. Die Dorfbewohner bestätigen, dass dies auch beinahe so gewesen ist, aber dass Fürst Artorius kam und alles zum Guten wendete. Velvet ist danach erzürnt und meint, dass er an alledem erst Schuld war, weil er Laphicet geopfert hatte, und die Dorfbewohner bedauern, was mit dem Jungen passiert ist. Niko offenbart Velvet hier, dass Laphicet noch am Leben ist und er in ihrem Haus ist. Um ihm zu helfen, haben alle Dorfbewohner etwas beigesteuert. Niko ist damit einverstanden, auf Laphicet achtzugeben, während Velvet Zutaten einkauft, um für Laphicet und die anderen Helden Abendessen zu kochen. Am Abend, als Eizen Velvet davon berichtet, dass er den vermuteten Therion vom Schrein der Ruhe herauslocken will und damit die Bosheit Aball vereinnahmen würde, will Velvet ihn zornig attackieren und holt ihre Dämonenhand hervor, als Niko gerade zu ihnen kommt. Niko bemerkt hierbei, dass Velvet ein Dämon ist, und Velvet will ihr gerade davon erzählen, dass sie es vor drei Jahren gewesen ist, die das Dorf angegriffen hat, als Niko sie aufhält und meint, dass sie noch immer sie ist und sie sich daran gewöhnen wird, auch wenn die Hand gruselig ist. Sie bittet Velvet, mit ihr gemeinsam in Aball zu bleiben, was Velvet annimmt. Nachdem Velvet versteht, dass sie sich in der Illusion ihres eigenen Traums befindet, da sie hier schmecken kann, eilt sie von ihrem Haus zurück in das Dorf, wo die Dorfbewohner sich versammelt haben und Velvet darum bitten, Eizen und Rokurou Rangetsu aufzuhalten, die versuchen, sie Zutritt zum Schrein der Ruhe zu verschaffen. Velvet gesteht Niko, dass sie eine furchtbare Person sei, weil sie geglaubt hatte, dass sie ihr altes Leben zurückgewinnen könnte, und sie fordert die Dorfbewohner auf, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, da sie sie ansonsten verschlingt. Die Dorfbewohner offenbaren sich daraufhin als Dämonen, die von einer von Melchior Mayvin hervorgerufenen Illusion die Gestalt der Dorfbewohner angenommen haben, und Niko verwandelt sich in einen "Garuda", den die Helden an der Seite weiterer Garudas und "Wolfsberserkern" bekämpfen müssen. Charakterliste en:Niko Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Berseria